undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam in Space/Issue 1
So here be what going on. Bunch of zombies break into LA. How? Cuz they did, don't question the fucking story. So, yeah, zombies in there. "oh no. help me." Lucy screams but zombies fucking fly at her and falcon punch her. Lucy goes splat. Dead af. Bitch went craay crayy. So all these redshirts die. Bai Daniel, bai Tora, bai Lienne, bai El El, bai Harlow, bai Ivy. Jake was bout to die but he was like "yo. I'm to pimp to be in dis shit." So Jake walks out out of the story and enters the real world, where he was arrested at a local McDoanlds for being a sociopath. So, back in da story, LA is falling and shit. But, people need not worry, cuz the hero has yet to come. The one legged Adam fucking Dugall attaches a machine gun to his stump. He hops on a shopping cart. "Where mah nigguh at?" Adam acts, when bam, here he comes. Joel fucking Wiggins walks in, five wyet bitches around his arm. "I gotta go, ladies." Joel takes off his shades. "I gotta go kill some zombies." "Yes, master." The wyet girls watch s Joel goes fuck up zombies and they melt inside for him. Who wouldn't for pimp masta Joel "Spider-Man" Wiggins? So, Joel hops behind the car and pushes the cart around LA, as Adam uses his gun to shoot all the zombies dead. Soon enouugh all the zombies die. Adam and Joel celebrate their victory by fken bitches. The next morning doe, rite, Adam wakes up and looks out dat window. He sees a trillion zombies outside the zone. "Holy shit." Adam says. "It's a Dead Frontier." Adam says like a badass as he throws on some shades. Adam turns to his nugguh Joel and drops the beat. "It is to dangerous on dis shizzzle. We need to go to space." Adam rap it like it hot. Joel turns toward the camera with a suprised face. "Hollyyyyy shiiiiit." He say as he imagine Adam going to space. "Adam....in Space." Peter Griffin hops up from his seat yelling "HE SAID IT! HE SAID THE NAME!" But, back to da story here, Adam and Joel hop on a bike and drive to dat NASA. They walk up and be lik "yo let us in". NASA is full of basic bitches so they like "no". But Joel and Adam like "Do you know who wer are? We are Adam and Joel. Biggest pimps on this mothafucakin earth." "Oh shit. Sorry." NASA lets them in and bows down to them. "We r basic bitches." "Damn straight." Adam and Joel walk thru the station as girls orgasm to their prescence. Even James Blackdango is impressed. "My niggas!" He claps as they walk past." Adam and Joel hop onto dat rocket doe. And if u question y a rocket there then u a basic bitch. SO, anyways, Adam and Joel hop on doe, and they bring on some hoes for their personal use, including Lara Drake Adam and Joel ride da ship up into space....ready to spread pimpness to the rest of da universe. END ISSUE 1 Trivia To anyyone who doesnt get the Peter Griffin joke go here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEi4I6UWuDQ Category:Adam in fucking space